


Required Watching

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Hermione leaves Harry and Draco with some movies to watch.





	Required Watching

“You know, she’s only become more terrifying since school,” Draco muttered once the floo died down and Hermione was gone.

Harry considered teasing him for a moment, but he displayed fear of Hermione himself more often than Draco did so it would only backfire on him. Instead, he carefully put the pile of videos down on the coffee table. It was a healthy stack.

“Shall we order in?” he asked. “Seems like it’s going to be a long night.”

Draco gave him a horrified look. “We’re not actually going to watch those things!”

“You know she’ll quiz us, you really want to tell her you think you’re too upper class to watch some muggle videos?” Harry snorted. “They can’t be that bad.”

Draco snatched the top one off the pile and sneered down at the cover illustration.

“They’re clearly for children,” he said, flipping it over and reading the back. 

“You sure?” Harry asked innocently. “How would  _ you _ know? It says it’s for general audiences, not ‘for children’.”

Draco turned it back over and squinted at the sticker in the corner. Harry let him study the cover while he turned and read over Hermione’s instructions for the video player. She’d hooked it up for him but as much as he knew what it was, he hadn’t ever used one himself. 

It was sure to work though. If Hermione could get a television working in their magical home, she could do anything.

“Why is the word ‘disney’ so small?” Draco asked from behind him. “It’s got a different title. She kept going on about ‘disney’, but that’s barely on any of these things.”

Harry turned to see him looking at the video cases one by one.

“Think it’s the company that makes them?” he said with a shrug. 

“You’re useless for someone raised by muggles,” Draco muttered.

Harry smirked instead of letting that stir up anything painful. That was too easy an opening to ignore.

“I could call Hermione back to explain it to you.”

“Absolutely not!” Draco snapped. He got up and pushed the box in his hands at Harry. “I’ll order something, you get that going. I’ve never failed a quiz and I’m not about to fail one set by Hermione bloody Granger.”

Harry watched him stomp out of the living room with a smile. Too easy.

He looked back down at the box and read the title. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself that Draco had unwittingly picked something about lions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the-fifth-marauder101 with 'disney'
> 
> I picked VHS for this because this would be set early 2000s or something and I imagine Hermione’s stash hasn’t been updated to DVDs yet so she has a pile of old battered VHS copies and a hell of a lot of shock that even Harry hasn’t seen them
> 
>  
> 
> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
